


Keep You Next To Me

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Fluff, Gap Filler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron helps Robert cope on the day of Andy's bail hearing.</p>
<p>(Scenes set before those that aired in the 29th July 2016 episode)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Next To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am chucking random things out a lot lately it seems lol. This one was because I didn't feel like writing smut and had nothing else that was unfinished to play around with.
> 
> Title from 1D's _Ready To Run_ , which is strangely perfect for Robron tbh.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Robert hears Aaron stir awake behind him as he's doing up his tie in the small mirror for a second time. He can't seem to get his fingers to cooperate; they feel big and clumsy when he knows there's too much on his mind.

“Bit much for an early meeting, innit?” Aaron murmurs, tone raspy from sleep. Robert turns at the sound of his voice, something curling warm inside him as his boyfriend's blue eyes flicker briefly with intensity. “Or not.” he adds cheekily, blatantly giving Robert the once over. They both remember the last time he dressed to the nines for such an occasion. With everything that happened afterwards with the letter, Aaron had got pretty sidetracked before he had the chance to show his appreciation for his last ensemble and the look on his face says he's glad that he can now. 

However, Robert can't bring himself to smile properly, maybe because he knows he might end up ruining the mood. “It's not for a meeting. I'm going to court with Diane for Andy's bail hearing.” He pushes up the knot of the tie to his neck, finally getting it right, folds down his white shirt collar and gives his blazer a tug, figuring he looks smart enough if even Aaron 'not a suit person unless I have to' Dingle approves. He pats his pockets to check for the usual of phone, wallet and keys and spreads his palms out to the sides, unnerved by his boyfriend's silence. “Well? Aren't ya gonna say he deserves what's coming to him, that I shouldn't waste my time?”

He's surprised to see Aaron, tucked on his side, drag himself upright against the headboard with a sigh, his gaze soft and vulnerable. Robert crosses the room in two strides, thinking he's having a moment, and sits down on the edge of the bed to face him. They aren't touching, but their proximity and the constant thrum of contentment mixed with desire makes it feel like they are, something they've had since the beginning.

“I support you.” he vows seriously, “Like you did for me. Whatever my opinion – if you think he didn't - ”

“That's just it, Aaron.” he interrupts, swallowing back the frustration he can hear. “I don't know what I think. I have to know more first and Diane and Vic need me.”

Aaron presses his lips together with a nod, the fondness shining through. “Then go. I'll be here when you get back, ready with a pint.”

Robert's smile is genuine and full this time. “Sounds perfect.”

He gathers Aaron's nearest hand into both of his and drops a kiss between the opening of his fist in thanks for the surprising amount of understanding. Then again, underneath all the rough, tough and pain, Aaron's always possessed a good heart. His lips still tingle as he gets up to leave the bedroom, pausing by the door to throw one more glance over his shoulder. With his threadbare t-shirt, unstyled hair and eyes like tiny, sleepy crescent moons, Aaron makes him feel like the luckiest man alive and he hopes he can read Robert's _thank you_ without words.

\--

Things couldn't have gone worse.

At least, as he walks through the Woolpack doors, Robert sees that Aaron kept his word. He goes over to the bar where Aaron is sitting, Victoria coming from the kitchen and into the pub at the same time. Adam had passed on the message this morning as Robert met Diane and Doug at Bob's that she wouldn't be going with them and why. It crushed him that he had _two_ siblings to worry about now.

“What's the news?” she says, pouncing, her eyes wide.

“Get me a pint first, will ya?” he sighs, sinking gratefully onto the stool next to Aaron.

“No, Rob. Tell me.”

Her stubbornness makes him short with her. “Do you see him?” he snaps, just as Diane, Doug and Chrissie trudge in, shoulders slumped. “He didn't get bail.” He feels Aaron tense momentarily and he clenches his jaw, wrestling back control. He knows it's not her fault, especially after what she's been through lately, but their floundering coping mechanisms are clashing. “Vic, I'm sorry,” he mutters, “I promise we'll talk, but I really am dyin' for that drink.”

She rolls her eyes, already forgiving him, and sets about pulling his pint. 

Robert reaches for his wallet when Aaron touches his elbow, draining his own with his other hand. He puts the glass on the bar. “I'll get these,” he offers quietly.

For the second time that day, Robert feels immeasurably grateful to have Aaron in his life.

\--

He fills his sister in on what happened in court – how Chrissie was so fretful before they'd even got inside the building, how Diane distracted herself by offering comfort, how frustrating it was to hear the judge wasn't going to grant Andy his bail. Victoria's hand covers her mouth and he wants to vault over the bar to hug her but, before he can finish the thought, Chas is giving her arm a good, maternal squeeze. Robert's gaze flickers to her in thanks, his shorthand with the Dingles growing every week, then he takes Victoria's other hand, reminding him of that morning with Aaron, being close to the two people who mean everything to him.

“We'll get through this,” he tells her fiercely, “We're Sugdens, right?” Her face lights up briefly as Adam arrives and takes his place next to Aaron. “Even if you did marry him.” he adds, tongue in cheek.

Robert lets her go so she can have a word with her husband and sits back, folding his arms across his chest. Something doesn't feel right about any of today, but he can't put his finger on what yet. The evidence against Andy is damning, but surely not insurmountable. He knows he needs to talk to him, but he can't let anybody else know that's what he wants. It's good to be sceptical of everyone, not least of all Chrissie, who seems to be unravelling quicker now than when she found out about him and Aaron. Maybe she really does have feelings for Andy.

When they're halfway through their second pints and Victoria has voiced her disapproval of him apparently prioritising work over a family prison visiting rota to see Andy, Aaron stands up and gestures with a tilt of his head to the backroom. He senses that Robert is too quiet and faraway inside his head, trying to pick through the little he has on Lawrence's shooting, and that he probably needs to break out, so Robert agrees to follow him. He kisses Diane on the cheek and shuts his eyes when she catches tightly around his neck, bringing him down into her embrace. He knows she's scared. He hates to admit that they all are.

He walks into the backroom with Aaron, Chas giving them the space they need to talk and Charity predictably nowhere to be seen. Aaron balances his pint on the edge of the dresser and presses Robert against the door, effectively shutting it behind them. He leans in and Robert lets it happen, his mind clearing until it's just the glass in his hand and the soft of Aaron's lips chastely on his.

He sighs when they pull away slowly. “I don't think I'm up for anything - ”

“It's just a kiss, Robert.” Aaron rolls his eyes, punches him lightly in the arm then turns towards the couch. “Sit down and tell me what's really going on.”

Robert raises his eyebrow as he takes a seat and Aaron perches on the coffee table in front of him. “You think I'm lying about Andy not getting bail?”

“No, don't talk soft!” he scoffs, “But I know you were holding back out there, with Vic. You don't have to. With me.”

The last part comes out shyly, looking down at his thumb rubbing at the side of his glass before he drinks and raises his gazes back to Robert with the motion. Robert blinks at him, so full up with love, that he has to put his pint between his legs and lean forward, hands reaching to cup Aaron's bearded jaw. “Thank you,” he whispers, resting their heads together and making their noses touch. “I love you.”

He feels a bit lighter every time he says those three little words and never expects anything back. That's the biggest change of all within himself.

So, he does as Aaron asks and he talks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
